Late Christmas Present
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Finally having some free time Lightning decides to give her beloved son a late Christmas present. WARNING: mother and son incest


**A/N: For my 20th Lightning and Arthur story, I've decided to make a sequel to the first story of this pairing. **

A still sleepy Lightning leaves the laundry room and makes her way to the bathroom while doing some stretches on the way. Looking into the mirror, Lightning sees her hair spiked up and messy. She yawns and starts to brush her teeth. The door opens and her son enters the bathroom with her, "Morning, mother," he said in a sleepy voice and kissing her on the cheek then wraps his arms around Lightning's waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

Lightning leans down to spit out the toothpaste and washes out her mouth with water. "Morning, sweetheart," she said leaning back up and kisses her son on the lips briefly. "Brush your teeth and join me in the shower," while brushing watches his mother undress. Lightning knows her son is watching and is stripping her clothes off in a teasing way. She likes the way her son looks at her.

"Don't rush brushing your teeth, Arthur. Clean them good," Lightning said with a smile and enters the shower and closes the glass door. Turning on the water Lightning starts to wash her body and hair. She moans softly as the warm water hits her body. Once the soap washed off her body and hair the glass door opens and Arthur enters the shower with her. Closing the door Arthur walks up behind Lightning and wraps his arms around her waist again.

Lightning bit her lip upon feeling her son's large, hard cock pressing on her plump ass. Her hands were over her head and reached back to wrap them around his neck. Letting her son touch her body. She moans when Arthur starts to touch her tits. Thanks to motherhood, her breasts grew up to 113cm. It's hard for her to find a bra that fits and those that do have a lot of zeros attached to them, so she stops bothering to wear them but Arthur isn't complaining.

She tilts her head to the side so Arthur can kiss her neck. A low moan leaves her lips when Arthur starts to grind on her ass. She can feel herself getting wet already. "I'm clean already son so let your dear mother clean you~," Lightning said in a seductive voice and gently touches the side of Arthur's face with one finger.

"I'll leave it to you, mother," Arthur said. He lets Lightning go and moves back until he's pressed up against the wall.

Getting soap in her hands Lightning lathers it on her son's sexy muscular body. "It's good to see you've been keeping up with your training," Lightning said as she rubs Arthur's chest. She uses her breasts to get more soap on him. Arthur moans and tightly grabs his mother's ass, his grip is stronger this time. Give her son another short kiss on the lips squats down to be at eye-level of his dick. His shaft is soon covered by his mother's large tits and the tip by her soft mouth.

The taste of what they did last night still lingers on him. Not that she's surprised, she did come hard and multiple times. That's why she is currently having her military uniform in the wash. It recks of sex and has a lot of cum stains on it. Lightning can't wait to have him inside her again. Thank goodness she has a day off today. She has a long list of what she wants to do to her son. The first thing she wants to do is sucking him off.

Arthur moans as his mother swallows his cock. She rubs the base with her hand and moves her head back and forth while rubbing her nipple with her free hand. "That feels good mother! You give the best blowjobs!" Arthur moans loudly and runs his fingers through Lightning's wet pink hair. Though his eyes are closed for the moment, he can still feel her lustful gaze on him. It's enough for him to cum. Lightning drinks his seed will little effort. She pulls his cock out with a wet pop and stands back up.

Leaning back against the wall, Lightning lifts her leg and spreads her pussy. Her juices are getting mixed with the water. Arthur wants to eat his mother's tasty pussy but he can tell Lightning can't wait any longer. She wants him now! Taking a few steps forward, Arthur holds his dick still and guides it deep inside Lightning's pussy. Getting it all the way deep. Earning a lustful smile from Lightning. She's just as tight as last time.

Lightning wraps her arms around Arthur's neck and Arthur holds up both of her legs. Mother and son moan together as Arthur moves his hips strongly. Slamming his cock against her womb. "Yes! Just like that! Fuck me hard like last night!" Lightning said with a loud moan. Her boobs bounce up and down with every thrust he did. Her son knows every spot to hit that feels so good for Lightning. "ARTHUR!" Lightning screams and cums hard. "I want you to shoot your load all over me son~," Lightning said panting.

"You got it!" Arthur said and pulled out his cock. Lightning squats down then hold her breasts and have her mouth wide open. Eagerly awaiting her son's seed. Arthur strokes his shaft until he blows his load all over his mother's face. Lightning licks as much as she can before the shower washes them off.

As Arthur pants Lightning gets up and leaves the shower. He finishes with his shower, dries himself off then puts on a pair of blue shorts and nothing else. Heading the kitchen sees his mother now wearing a sexy Miss Claus outfit, it's tight on the chest and the skirt is short like he could just see her pussy. On her arms is long black gloves, her long slender legs are covered by black thigh-high leggings. Topping the outfit is black high heels shoes. Arthur is getting hard already but his stomach is nagging him for some food.

Luckily, Lightning is making breakfast and is almost done. She notices him and asks him, "Can you get the table ready, sweetheart?"

"You got it, mother," Arthur said and does what Lightning asks of him. "Did you make that yourself?" he asked and put the last plates and cutlery on the table.

"I did, thanks to your guidance it came out great! I never knew cooking was so relaxing," Lightning said smiling placing the bacon and eggs on the plates.

As they ate Arthur asked while eating, "I don't mind you wearing that but it is late for Christmas?"

"It is but I never got a chance to wear it because the Christmas party is pretty busy. I bought this as a present for you," Lightning said, taking a bite of her food.

"Is that right?" Arthur smiles.

Finishing her food Lightning gets up, slowly walks to her son and sits on his lap. Opening her top in a very sexual manner, she then pinches her nipple and milk starts to leak out, "Time for your drink~" she purred grinding her exposed cunt across her son's covered dick.

Savagely grinning, he takes both of her mother's tits nibbling on the nipples taking his time in drinking the milk. "Mn~ that's it, my precious king, drink your mother's milk," Lightning lovingly said combing her hand through his damp hair. Arthur wraps his lips around his mother's nipple and starts to suck.

Arthur loves how tasty his mother's milk is. It always energizes him and gets his dick rock hard. Lightning can feel it and grids her wet folds on this thick, pulsing cock. "Keep drinking dear!" Lightning said, raises her hips and holds Arthur's cock still then slowly lowers her hips until her pussy swallows up

Feeling his cock enter his mother's warm, wet pussy makes him bite Lightning's nipple. It didn't hurt her instead the bite caused her to moan and move her hips back and forth. Arthur moans, his hands move down from Lightning's back and grips her ass tightly. Instinctively, Arthur moves along with his mother.

Lightning moans louder when her son sucks on both her nipples at once and fingers her ass. "That's it baby fuck my incest conditioned cunt~! I want a boy and girl in my oven by the end of the day," Lightning swore, wrapping her legs around her son. It was thanks to advances in science that babies can be born without any defects which gave the unspoken rule of parent and children couples being slightly more open. She wants to thank whoever made that possible.

Arthur stands up and lays his mother on the table, holds her waist and pumps his hips fiercely. "Thanks for the milk, mother!" Arthur growls with lust. There's some of her breast milk on his lips but he licks it off.

"You're welcome, son!" Lightning moans. "Whenever you feel thirsty, feel free to have a drink!" she reaches down and rubs her clit. Increasing the pleasure she feeling higher and higher. Her pussy is squeezing her son's cock hard. Arthur's manhood withstood the pressure and did not slow down. "Keep going! I'm going to cum soon!"

"Okay!" Arthur nods and moves Lightning's legs over his shoulders. "Funny enough, I'm going to cum too, want to cum together?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that's sounds wonderful!" Lightning cries out.

It didn't take long for mother and son to climax at the same time. Pussy juices and cum pour out of Lightning's pussy like a waterfall. "Your aunt is planning a camping trip and she inviting you and me to come with her and Lancelot,"

"Is it only going to be the four of us?" Arthur asked and Lightning nods, "This is going to be fun,"

**A/N: A big thanks for rwbyknight for helping me in this story. Going to take a break in writing Arthur and Lightning stories for a bit. **


End file.
